Almost, One night stand
by JohnCenaFan101
Summary: CM Punk finds a girl at a show, do they got out and do some stuff or does he talk to her and just end up being friends? Read to find out. CM Punk/OC Please Read and Review! One-shot


**CM Punk (AKA: Phillip Brooks) One shot. I wrote this for a friend. Tell me what you think. One of my OC's is in this from Amazed by You, along with John Cena, but they are in it very little. Okay I am going to shut up so you can read.  
ENJOY :) **

* * *

Monday Night Raw, one of the biggest shows in the WWE. Millions of people go to different arenas every week to watch this wrestling show. Including one girl named Jessica Swanson. She loved going to as many shows as she could. Her and her friend Samantha were in Dallas, Texas for a Raw super show and they couldn't hold back there excitement. Samantha was there to see a great show and John Cena! Jessica just wanted to be there. They had front row seats, right in front of the ring. They were up close and personal to all the actions.

It was all most the end of the show and the final match of the night was CM Punk VS. Zack Ryder. It was a very intense match. Punk thru Ryder out of the ring and jumped out of the ring to get him. Little did he know when Ryder thru him against the side and went for a punch, Punk ducked. Ryder smacked one of the girls in the audience. She went to punch back but Punk grabbed her fist an stopped her.

"I've got it, my match" He said when he got off the floor with a alight smile. He turned around and tackled Ryder. Jessica didn't want to let Punk have all the fun but she sat back and watched him fight Ryder. He close lined Ryder when he stood up and then pinned him. Punk won the match and Ryder was pissed. Vicky was standing no far from the ring and of course she was screaming her head off.

Punk climbed out of out the ring on the same side Jessica was on. He smiled and winked at her before walking off. She thought she was going to pass out and die right there but she leaned up against the wall. Her face was blood red.

After the show everyone started to leave. One of the security guards stopped Jessica as she started to walk out of the arena.

"Come with me." He said grabbing her arm and pulling her off. She didn't know if she was in trouble or what all she knew is she left her friend behind.

"I'll be… Awe shit never mind. Thanks for nothing sir jackth assthith" *Bill Engvale quote* Sam said as she watched Jessica being drug off by a body guard.

They reached the locker rooms and the first thing Jessie saw when the door opened was CM Punk sitting on a bench. She walked in the door and the body guard walked out and closed the door. Punk smiled, stood up and walked towards her.

"So you wanted to see me?" She asked.

"Yes… I wanted to know, since you tried to win my match, if we could go grab some drinks…" Punk said as he stood up and walked very close to Jessie.

"Sure but my friend is waiting for me…" Jessie said as she kind of smiled at Punk.

"Well…tell her to relax tonight so we can go have some fun…" Punk said smiling.

"Ok. I'll be back in a second I will let her know just to go and relax…" She said as she walked out of the dressing room. She dialed Sam's number. Sam quickly answered. "Hello?"

"Sam are you at the hotel room?" Ethel asked.

"Yeah I left you…why?" Sam asked confusion in her voice.

"Because CM Punk wants me to go get a drink with him…and why do I hear a guy in the background?" Jessie asked now confused herself.

"Oh I found John and were here talking!" Sam said smiling.

"Are you sure that's all your doing?" Jessie asked.

"For now! Hey I don't want to hear it there's no telling what your gonna do with Punk later!" Sam said with a smirk.

"Oh shut it! I'll talk to you later…there's no telling what I'm about to go head first in…" Jessica said as she turned and cracked the door slightly.

"Ok me two see ya!" Sam hung up the phone. Jessica closed her phone, put it in her pocket and then went inside the locker room.

"Ready?" Punk asked as he stood up. Now completely dressed and ready to go.

"Yeah…"

They walked out of Punks locker room, went out side and go it to a limo that was going to take them to a very nice night club. On the ride there Jessica got a text message from Sam.

"_Don't forget Punks real name is Phillip Brooks. I'm thinking he likes to be called Phil.. I aint sure just go with the flow… That's what John said to tell you.. He knows how to handle Punk. XD If he gives you any trouble call me and we will help…More like John will help XD!"_

Jessica read this text and laughed out loud at the way Sam babbled on and on, but she knew her friend was just trying to help.

They reached the club and got out of the limo. Punk grabbed Jessica's hand a lead her inside the jumping club. There where people everywhere and they were all dressed rather nice compared to her blue jeans and tight fitting tank top, but she just shrugged it off and walked with Punk deeper inside the club.

Punk had some friends at the club that he wanted Jessica to meet so after they got there drinks they walked to a VIP section and the guard let them in, knowing exactly who Punk was.

They sat around and talked until Jessica wanted to hit the dance floor. Either Punk read her mind or he was thinking the same thing because as soon as she went to tap on his arm her turned and looked at her.

"You wanna dance?" He asked as he shouted over the loud music and looked at the girl standing in front of him.

She nodded in reply with a smile as he grabbed her hand. They walked out of the VIP area and out to the dance floor. They started to dance and got lost in the music. They got lost in the moment but they never lost eye contact with one another. The more they danced the more Jessica started to fall in love with this guy. Maybe it was a love at first sight type thing but she had strong feelings for him.

After God knows how long off none stop dancing they both got tired and decided to leave. They walked out of the club after saying their goodbyes to Punks friends and into the parking lot where the limo was waiting for them.

They where just pulling out of the parking lot when Punk looked over a realized Jessica had fallen asleep against the door in what looked like the most uncomfortable position any one could be in. He carefully pulled her off the door and over to him. He laid her head on his shoulder and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. He liked the way where, together.

They reached Punk's hotel, which happened to be the same one Sam was in, Punk not wanting to wake his sleeping beauty picked her up and carried her to his room.

They reached the room. Punk carefully pulled the key out of his pocket and slide it in to the door. He walked in, quietly closed the door, then laid Jessica on the bed. He went and grabbed a quick shower to get the sweat off of him from all the dancing earlier.

Jessica woke up not long after they arrived and realized Punk wasn't in the room, but she knew they where in his room when she saw his stuff scattered all over the floor. She heard the shower turn off and not long after that the door open. Punk walked out of the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around his waist and saw Jessica sitting on the bed smiling at him.

He walked over to her and placed a gentle kiss on her lips and looked deeply into her eyes. Both of there eyes where filled with lust. He wanted to feel her and all of her. He put his hands on her arms and motioned her to sand and she quickly did. He put his hand at the bottom of her shirt and smiled as he slowly pulled it off reveling her flat stomach and large breast.

He wrapped his arms around her and he could tell she wanted this just as bad as he did. Yes, they just meet earlier that night but that bothered neither of them. All they wanted was to be together. They both felt like they have meet before but they couldn't place there fingers on it.

They kept on and continued hoping to be in bed together soon.

He had un done her bra and slung it across the room. He undid her pants and they fell quickly to the ground. Punk took his hands and slide her panties off as well.

Jessica grabbed the edge of his towel and slung it off of him. She jumped into his strong arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her to the bed and laid her in the middle of it. He quickly laid on top of her and started to kiss up and down her neck, to her jaw line and back down over and over again.

She couldn't help but moan as she ran her hands up and down his back. His hands managed to find there way to her breasts and started to massage both of them. This just made her moans get louder. She couldn't hold them back, never in her life had she felt this much pleasure all in one time.

The tighter his hands got on her breasts the more she tensed up loving the pleasure that was sending chills up and down her spine. He decided to stop what he was doing and look at her dying to be inside of her.

She now knew this was the time to tell him that she was still a virgin. She looked almost apologetically into his eyes as she started to speak.

"Look, Phil, I want to tell you something before we go any further."

He looked at her with open ears and was kind of worried that he wouldn't get what he has been wanting ever since he laid eyes on her at the match.

"I'm…ugh…I've never had…sex before and I have no idea what or how to do this…" She said as she felt tears forming in her eyes because she knew that her hymen has not been broken and she knew what the meant…. "So please promise me you will be easy and gentle with me…"

He looked down at her and used his thumb to wipe the tears that started to fall from her eyes and on to her checks.

"Don't worry baby I will be one hundred percent easy and careful with you your first time around….There's nothing to worry about."

More tears started to fall from her eyes and she started to cry even harder.

"Shhh…don't worry I wont hurt you…" He wrapped her in his arms trying to comfort her.

She finally stopped crying and was ready to do what ever he had in store for her.

He sat up and placed the tip of his cock at her entrance and smiled at her before entering. It was different to her but a good kind of different, a different she could quickly get used to.

He went deeper and with one quick thrust he snapped her hymen. She snatched a pillow and screamed tons of curse words as blood ran down her legs but she knew it wasn't on the bed due to Punks towel landing there when she threw it off of him. She was determined not going to have another mental break down.

Punk pulled out of her to make sure she was okay before continuing. She threw the pillow on to the floor and nodded at Punk letting him know she was okay.

He reentered and moments later the pain was being replaced by pleasure. Jessica was moaning uncontrollably and she couldn't stop. She loved the way this felt.

He keep going, now he was also moaning some. He could tell she wanted to break lose and just scream with all the pleasure she was getting from him. Punk lowered his head to her ear and whispered to her. "Come on baby scream, I know you want to. Scream for me."

She couldn't help it and she just let lose. She was moaning and screaming his name over and over. There was no way she could stop now. Some how she knew her climax was coming, she started to tense up.

Punk's climax hit him and hit him hard, so did Jessica's. He pulled out of her and laid beside her wrapping his muscular and tattooed arms around her. They both drifted off to sleep.

About two hours after there fun Jessica woke up to her phone ringing. She quickly got up so it wouldn't wake Punk up, but it was to late. He sat up and watched as she grabbed her phone and got into the bed so she could cover her bare body.

"Hello?" She asked as she opened her phone. She still couldn't believe her phone was ringing at four o'clock in the morning.

"Jess… what did you do late night?" Sam's voice asked as Jessica answered the phone.

"Um…What do you think?" She asked smiling and looking over at Punk who was looking up at her with a big smile on his face.

"I had a feeling because me and John heard you scream, were in the room next to ya'll and I heard you scream Punks name about twenty times last night." Sam's said chuckling.

"Well sorry… I'm sure you did the same thing…" Jessica said with a smirk.

"Yeah but not as loud as you! But you have to consider I'm with my husband so that makes it better for me." Sam said now laughing.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to…" Jessica and Sam talked for little while then hung up.

Jessica laid her phone on the table beside the bed and curled up beside Punk with her hands on his chest and her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her. They both where happy, but they felt a little sticky from earlier so Punk got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Jessica asked sitting and smiling.

"To get a shower care to join me?" He asked as he opened the bathroom door.

Jessica just smiled and ran into the bathroom with Punk. He slammed the door then pulled Jessica into his arms and started to kiss her. He broke their kiss then walked over to the shower to turn it on. After the water was nice and warm he lead her into the shower and closed the curtain as he got in behind her. He started kissing her again but this time his hands were roaming her body and his tongue was roaming her mouth.

Jessica could feel his cock getting harder and harder with every touch. She knew he was ready to be inside her but she just wanted to wait, not rush things. Just stand there under the warm water and kiss this wonderful man, but the other thing is she was also very wet and not by the water.

He put his hands on the inside of her thigh and started to rub it lightly. Quickly making his way to her core. He started to move two of his fingers in and out of her opening. She rested her head on the back of the shower letting out moans of pleasure. He stopped just before her release and let her calm down before the real deal.

Her breathing evened out and she was ready for more. He slightly picked her up by her hips just enough so he could entered her. He started at a slow pace then got harder and faster. They were both moaning and Punk could feel his climax coming he just knew it was coming up soon.

Both of there climaxes hit them like a ton of bricks. He pulled out of her and they both tried to catch their breath.

After they caught their breath Punk grabbed the soap lathered it in his hands and then covered Jessica. She loved to feel his fingers and hands roaming her body. She rinsed the soap off of her body then did the same to Punk.

Once they were both clean, Punk turned the shower off and they both got out. He grabbed two towels and they both wrapped up in them. They walked into the bed room and Punk climbed back into the bed. Jessica got beside him and they both drifted off to sleep after their little show in the shower.

Later that morning they had to get ready to leave and neither wanted to.

Punk had to leave for smack down since he was set to wrestle Daniel Bryan. Jessica was about to go next door to her and Sam's room but before she could walk out Punk grabbed her arm and pulled her into a long passionate kiss.

When he broke the kiss he looked deeply into her eyes and smiled.

"I put my cell phone number in your phone I want to stay in touch with you and maybe next time I'm around I can come see you." Punk said as he looked down at Jessica and smiled.

"I want to talk to you everyday…" She said smiling.

"I'll call you everyday sweetie. I might be able to pull some strings and you might be able to come on the road with me later on…"

"That would be awesome!"

He kissed her again and she left the room.

They stayed in contact and talked on the phone or text everyday. They even did video calls over skype some. About two months later Punk randomly showed up on Jessica's door step after not talking to her for a few days.

"So you decided not to call me for a few days and then come see me?" Jessica said smiling.

"Yeah you are you mad?"

She gave him and evil stare then smiled. She walked closer to him and pulled him to her. "Of course… but I've always heard mad sex is always the best." She said smiling. She pulled on his shirt and walked backwards going in to the house and closing the door.

They did all kinds of things that night and the next day Jessica left with Punk. They ended up dating for five months then got engaged. They were married a year later.


End file.
